


are you with me?

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Fluff and Angst, Shane Madej Kidnapped, Shane is a demon, Songfic, The Try Guys, Worried Ryan Bergara, Worried Tj Marchbank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Shane should have known that this was a bad idea to begin with. He should have convinced Ryan that “no, this will be a boring episode. No one will care. Let’s just find a different place.” But instead, he ignored the sickening feeling in his gut and said yes to the giddy man in front of him who was basically jumping with joy.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Wake up, stay with me _

Shane should have known that this was a bad idea to begin with. He should have convinced Ryan that “no, this will be a boring episode. No one will care. Let’s just find a different place.” But instead, he ignored the sickening feeling in his gut and said yes to the giddy man in front of him who was basically jumping with joy.

_ Through the flood and through the fear _

Shane hated flying. He hated planes and he hated being close to the sky. He belonged on the ground...or under it. 

_ Right now I need you here _

The day before shooting the new episode of Unsolved, Shane and Ryan had gone to a priest to ask them questions about how to be safe and protected from the demons and spirits they were going to encounter on their way. Shane should have known it was a bad idea when the priest looked directly at him after Ryan had started walking to the car and told him to be careful. He should have listened. 

_ I need you to stay strong _

Shane had never been intimidated by anything they had seen at the haunted locations they visited. The Sallie House demon was weak and too young to do anything other than turn on a flashlight and make noises. The Goatman was an old friend of Shane’s so he wasn’t worried about that. The other demons and spirits were either too afraid of Shane or too weak to do anything. Shane should have fucking known. 

_ To remind me where I came from _

Shane was a demon. It was painfully obvious, yet Ryan still had yet to figure it out. After years of being friends and almost catching not only his horns but his blacked out eyes, and he still was painstakingly oblivious. 

_ And where I belong _

The second Shane stepped out of the car and looked at the house in front of him, he knew it was not going to end well. Yet, he tried to ignore it. The only thing he said to Ryan was that he really didn’t like the feel of the house. He should have convinced him to leave. 

_ So wake up and stay with me _

Ryan could tell the second they pulled into the driveway of the house they were staying at that Shane felt uncomfortable. He noticed the way Shane tensed up and glared at the house like it had physically hurt him. He noticed how Shane eyed the house. He also noticed how Shane clenched his fists at his side. Ryan almost felt a wave of shock course through him when Shane told him that he didn’t like the house. Ryan could tell, it was just scary hearing it come out of Shane’s mouth. Especially when Shane’s clenched hands seemed to shake and his breathing picked up slightly. It was also concerning that Shane had not taken his eyes off the house since they had gotten there, not even to talk to Ryan. 

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked worriedly as he gently placed a hand on Shane’s shoulder. 

Shane’s wide and frightened eyes finally turned to look at Ryan.    
  
“Y-yeah. I’m good.” Shane said, his eyes slightly glazed over. He turned his head back to the house before shaking his head slightly and sighing to himself.    
  
He turned back to Ryan again. 

“I’m okay. Let’s go inside.” Shane said. 

Ryan nodded though his worry did not leave him. 

_ 'Cause I'm starting to think _

Ryan kept glancing at Shane as he explained the history of the house that sat erily behind him. Shane didn’t look up throughout the thero explanation. Shane stared at his hands the entire time and didn’t say a word. The house behind him scared Shane move than he would ever admit. He could tell that whoever- _ whatever  _ was in there was powerful, and it horrified him to the point that he felt like he was going to vomit. 

Ryan paused when he looked at Shane again and realized how badly he was shaking. Without thinking, Ryan put his hand on Shanes. 

“Shane, are you okay? And don’t lie to me. You look like your about to have a panic attack. What’s wrong?” Ryan asked as gently as possible. 

“It’s nothing. I just...need a minute.” Shane said and stood up before walking towards the car. 

_ That I never actually had you _

After almost ten minutes, Ryan had enough and basically ran to find Shane. Ryan circled the car only to come up with nothing. 

“Hey Shane? Where are you?” Ryan yelled. 

_ You’re not in the dark _

“Shane!” Ryan yelled as he took a moment to look around him. There were no signs that Shane had been there at all. 

“Shane! Come back to the car!” Ryan yelled, his eyes widening in panic when he didn’t hear a response back. 

_ But far from the night _

Ryan felt tears prick his eyes. 

“Shane.” He whimpered as his mind drifted to the worst possible outcome. 

_ And I need to know now  _

Shane opened his eyes with a gasp as pain flared though his body. Shane let out a groan as he shifted his position. Shane grasped at his chest as slowly it constricted on itself.

“What the hell-” Shane gasped as more pressure was applied to his chest. 

“I mean, hell does have something to do with it, but I guess you know that already. Don’t you, Shane?” A demonic voice spoke up. 

Shane froze for a moment before his mind registered the familiar voice. 

“Alastor.” Shane mumbled with a relieved sigh. 

The demon’s smirking face appeared above Shane. 

“Happy to see me?” 

_ Are you with me? _

“Where am I? Why am I here? Alastor, do you know what happened to me?” Shane asked worried as he sat up, his chest still aching painfully. 

Something in Alastor’s eyes changed. His eyes were worried and even a little scared.

“Alastor? Please tell me. What the hell happened?” 

_ Are you in or are you out? _

“Shane!” Ryan screamed as he ran through the forest that surrounded the house. 

“Shane! Can you hear me? If you can, please answer!” Ryan yelled, a tear running down his cheek. 

“TJ! Do you see anything!” Ryan yelled. 

“Not yet!” TJ screamed back. 

“Ryan...I think we might need to enter the house. What if he is in there?” TJ said as he met up with Ryan. 

Ryan sighed and nodded.

  
“I know.” 

_ Are you with me? _

“The demon? The one working for Lucifer, he brought me here? Why are you here? Last I saw you, you were hiding out in an abandoned building in Russia.” Shane said. 

“I was, but then the demon showed up. He said he needed my help.” Alastor explained. 

  
“And you went with him?” Shane asked. 

“I mean, I had nothing better to do.” Alastor shrugged. 

  
“If I had known what I know now, I never would have went with him.” Alastor said with a sigh. 

“So, where are we?” Shane asked. 

“Well, from what I’ve figured out, you and your human friend came here for your little ‘show’ and the demon thought he could use you.” Alastor explained. 

“Ryan, Ryan, is he okay? Where is he? Did the demon take him too? Alastor, where is h-” 

“Shane, Shane, calm down, it’s okay. Ryan’s fine. He’s okay. There are cameras outside, that was one of the ways I knew you were here, that and your energy. I was looking over the camera’s when I saw the demon take you. Ryan and someone else are out there looking for you.” Alastor explained. 

“Thank fuck.” Shane said with a relieved sigh. 

_ Are you drifting through the doubt? _

“Ryan, I can’t. This is insane. How did he even get in, all of the doors are bolted shut.” TJ said. 

“No, there has to be another entrance.” Ryan as he became more and more desperate to find his friend. 

“Ryan, we looked five times. Unless there is a hidden door somewhere, he’s not in there.” TJ said with a sigh. 

“A hidden door. A hidden door! TJ you're a genius! The person who made the house said that they had hidden passageways everywhere. Most people thought it was because he was paranode and insane, but maybe he was on to something.” Ryan yelled as he ran his hands over bricks that built the house. 

“Ryan, you can’t possibly go around the entire house and press every single bri-” TJ was cut off as Ryan pressed on a brick and a whirring sound admitted from the house. 

“Bingo.” 

_ Are you in or are you out? _

“Alastor, we need to get out of here.” Shane said with a groan of pain. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Alastor asked as he slowly crept closer to Shane. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. The demon was probably pretty violent at trying to get me here.” Shane said as he pressed his hand to his side. 

  
Pulling it away, he took notice that there was no blood. 

“Are you sure? If you are badly hurt I need to know. Knowing you, you won’t tell anyone and end up killing yourself trying to hide it.” Alastor said as he walked closer to Shane, his eyes lit in worry. 

Shane let out a slight growl and his eyes turned a murky shade of black. 

  
“I said I’m fine, stop worrying about me. We need to get out of here, now.” Shane said, his eyes turning back to their usual color. 

Alastor raised his hands in surrender. 

“Fine, okay. Let’s find a way out of here.”

_ Don't give up, not yet _

“Ryan, I don’t like this place.” TJ said as they slowly crept down the dimly lit hallway. 

“I know, I don’t either, but we can’t give up on Shane. He’s still here. Somewhere.” 

_ No matter how hard this gets _

Shane and Alastor roamed the many hallways of the house. 

  
“Jeez, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I wish I would have listen to Ryan when he was describing the layout of the house. I feel like we are going in circles.” Shane said with an annoyed groan. 

“Wait a minute…” Alastor trailed off as he looked around the air they were in. 

  
“This feels really familiar.” Shane mused. 

“We have been going in circles.” Alastor finished. 

  
“Fuck!” Shane yelled, annoyed at the whole situation. The walls started to rumble and shake as Shane got more and more agitated, his eyes flashing from human to demon. 

“Hey, look, I know you’re annoyed and upset, but try to stay calm. We don’t need you bringing this whole place down. You’re human friends might be here looking for you. You don’t want them crushed, so try to calm down.” Alastor said as gently as he could. 

Shane scrunched his eyes closed and tried to think of calming things. 

Memories flashed through Shane’s mind. Shane and Ryan’s annual movie night, Ryan falling asleep on Shane’s shoulder in the last haunted location they went too. Shane and his demonic brothers playing when they were kids. Alastor helping Shane learn how to control his powers. Shane and Ryan relaxing at Ryan’s apartment. 

Shane opened his now human looking eyes. 

“I’m calm.” 

_ We come into the world _

“How long are these tunnels?” TJ groaned as they turned another corner only to find more tunnel before them. 

“In the statement I found from the police records, John Myers in 1775 made this home as a sort of house for the spirits and demons. He went on record stating that demons and ghosts would constantly follow him and he hoped that making this house for them to reside in, would drive them to stop tormenting him. It turns out that it didn’t work and four months later, Myers killed himself. The day before, he forced a press conference and told the world that if you were to ever enter the premises, the demons would attach themselves to you and drive you insane. They were countless records stating that people would go in, and never come out. Apparently, Myers wasn’t completely insane after all. The one thing that I don’t understand is why Myers built the tunnels. One of the theories was that he wanted it to be the only escape. He hoped that the spirits and demons wouldn’t find it and he would be able to sneak away. Supposedly that’s why all the windows and doors are covered up. In one of the construction plans I saw, the tunnels are supposedly miles long. Some people think they run all along the house, others think the tunnels just never end.” Ryan explained. 

“I sure hope it ends, my legs already feel like they are going to fall off.” TJ whined. 

_ Worse for the wear _

Shane tried to hide another groan as his side constricted in pain. 

“Shane, I know you hate complaining, and I know you are trying to hide how bad the injury is, but please stop trying to. I can smell it radiating off of you.” Alastor said softly. 

Shane sighed. 

  
“I know you can, but my injury is the least of my concerns right now. Right now, I want to get the fuck out of here and find Ryan. I want us to leave. I want to find a hotel and sleep. I don’t want to waste more time with my bullshit injury!” Shane yelled. 

There was silence for a moment before Shane shook his head and let out a small laugh. 

  
“I-I’m sorry. I’m just so done with today.” Shane said. 

  
“Okay, okay. Um..do you remember anything the human said about how to get out?” Alastor asked. 

Shane scanned through his memories of the past 24 hours. Suddenly, everything hit Shane at once. 

  
“Tunnels.” 

_ But the wars of our fathers _

“We are going in circles.” Ryan stated.    
  


TJ looked around and nodded. 

“I was wondering. See the hole in the wall?” TJ asked. 

“We’ve passed it a total of 13 times.” Ryan stated with a sigh. 

“Exactly. So what now?” TJ asked.

“There has to be a way up.” Ryan said as he craned his neck to look along the ceiling. 

“I swear to fuck if you find it and say bingo, I’m going to screa-” TJ was cut off by Ryan’s chuckle and a whirring sound. 

“Bingo.”

“Fuck you.” 

_ Are not ours to bear _

“The floorboards? Are you sure?” Alastor asked. 

“There is no other way out. I’ve searched the walls and nothing. It has to be the floor.” Shane explained as his gangly limbs dropped to the floor, his eyes and hands searching for something, anything. 

  
“Shane, knock against the wood, if it’s hollow, you can hear it.” Alastor explained from a few feet away. 

Shane did as instructed and hit his knuckles against the floorboards. 

The two demons were crawling around the floor for almost five minutes before Shane rasped his knuckls on the ground. 

“It’s hollow.” Shane said before standing up. 

“Thank fuck.” 

_ Don't give up, no not yet _

“Um...I know is probably a stupid question, but how in the hell do we get up there?” TJ asked as he stared at the moved cement block in the ceiling. 

“I have no idea. I can maybe get on your shoulders and than try to pull you up?” Ryan suggested. 

TJ nodded. 

  
“It’s a better plan than I was thinking.” TJ said. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” 

_ Are you with me? _

Shane kicked the floor board once, causing the wood to shatter and cave in on itself. 

“Nice.” Alastor said simply. 

Shane didn’t say anything, instead, he hopped down the hole and landed on his feet. Alastor quickly followed. 

“Now what? Do you think the tunnels are under us?” Alastor asked looking at the once again wood floor.

“I don’t know, but we need to find a way down. Let’s split up and look for something.” Shane said as he went in his own direction. 

“Copy.” Alastor said before going in the opposite direction. 

Unlike the floor they were just on, the section of the house had thousands of different rooms. Shane and Alastor spent seven minutes opening and closing random doors before finally, Alastor found a room with steps that led downstairs. 

“Shane! I found something!” Alastor hollard as he stared at the dimly lit stairs. 

Shane appeared from behind him in a flash of black smoke. 

  
“When did you learn how to do that?” Alastor asked, his eyes wide. 

“Not to long ago. A few weeks ago Ryan and I went to a haunted location. The demon there helped me learn it while Ryan was freaking out in a different section of the asylum.” Shane said with a shrug.    
  
“Nice, and why didn’t you use that to help you get out of here?” Alastor asked. 

  
Shane shook his head. 

  
“The floors were made to keep demons in. From what I remember, Ryan said that the man had salt made into the wood of the floor.” Shane explained. 

  
“I even tried just to make sure. It didn’t work.” Shane said with a sigh. 

“I gotta be honest, I kinda hate the dude that made this house.” Alastor said with a small growl in his voice. 

“Me too.” Shane said before focusing once more on the task at hand. 

Shane stepped in front of Alastor and slowly made his way down the steps, Alastor following close behind. 

_ Are you in or are you out? _

Ryan griped TJ’s arm tightly as he pulled the man up. TJ gripped ahold of the cement as he hoisted himself up with Ryan’s help. 

  
TJ and Ryan quickly stood up and looked around at their surroundings. 

The only thing they saw was a long staircase that led up. 

“Let’s go.” Ryan said pulling TJ towards it. 

_ Are you with me? _

“God, how many fucking stairs are there.” Alastor said as they continued speed walking down the seemingly continuous stair well. 

“I think we might have been on the top floor. This staircase probably goes down the whole house.” Shane explained.

“How many floors are there?” Alastor asked. 

Shane let out a long sigh. 

  
“Eight.” 

“God damn it.”

_ Are you drifting through the doubt? _

“There are eight floors?” TJ asked with a sigh as he softly panted. 

  
“Yep.” Ryan answered, equally out of breathe.

“This fucking sucks.” TJ complained. 

  
“I know, but we need to get Shane. He could be hurt.” Ryan said, worry filling his eyes. 

“He could also be pulling a prank on us, and he’s just hiding outside laughing at us.” TJ mumbled bitterly. 

Ryan stopped in his tracks and turned around to face TJ. 

“Shane wouldn’t do that. Well, he might, but not here. Not at this house. You saw how scared- h-how horrified Shane was.” Ryan stuttered. 

TJ thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

  
“Okay, you’re right. I’m sorry, it’s just that this whole situation is utterly ridiculous!” TJ exclaimed. 

“I know, but still! We have to keep going! We have to find him!” Ryan said loudly. 

“Ryan?” 

_ We're not equal parts _

Shane stopped in his tracks when a familiar smell hit his nose. 

  
“Shane?” Alastor asked when he almost ran into Shane’s back. 

  
Shane stayed silent, his demonic scenes taking over. 

  
“Shane, what is it?” Alastor asked. 

  
“I smell him.” Shane mumbled. 

“Who, the demon?” Alastor asked.    
  
Shane shook his head. 

  
“No, Ryan. I smell Ryan.” Shane said as he vaulted himself over the stair railing, taking off in the direction he smelled his friend. 

“Shane, wait up!” Alastor yelled as he ran to follow Shane. 

As Shane ran closer to the smell, his ears started to pick up familiar voices. 

“-Keep going! We have to find him!” Shane knew that voice. 

Shane valued over another railing and landed perfectly behind his friend who was facing TJ.    
  


“Ryan?” 

_ Light and dark _

Ryan whirled around, his heart jumping into his throat at the familiar voice. 

  
“Shane?” Ryan asked as his eyes fell upon his best friend who had been missing for the past few hours. 

  
Ryan’s face broke out into a huge smile as he pulled his lanky best friend into a hug. 

“Where the hell have you been? We’ve been looking for you for hours! Are you okay?” Ryan asked.    
  
Shane nodded and pulled back. 

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I don’t really know what happened.” Shane said with a small laugh.    
  
Ryan’s eyes furrowed. He was going to ask Shane what he remembered but stopped when he noticed movement behind Shane. His eyes flickered to behind his friend and noticed something standing there in the dark. 

  
“Shane! Behind you!” Ryan yelled as he tried to get in front of his friend. 

  
Shane turned around to look behind him and smiled a wide and bright smile. 

“Finally, it took you long enough.” Shane said causing the figure to laugh as it stepped out of the shadows. 

Alastor’s eyes matched Shane’s. 

  
“Well, I mean. You took off sprinting dude. Plus, I’m older than you. I’m too old to take off running at that speed.”    
  


_ We can be brilliant _

“Shane, you know him?” Ryan asked, his eyes shifting from his friend to the stranger before him. 

“Yeah, Ryan and TJ, this is Alastor. Alastor, TJ and Ryan. Alastor is an old friend.” Shane explained.    
  
Alastor nodded and waved his hand.   
  
“I’ve known Shane since he was a little pup. Isn’t that right, Shaney.” Alastor said, putting his arm on Shane’s shoulder. 

Shane’s turned his head so he could look at Alastor.    
  
‘What the hell do you think you are doing?’ Shane thought. 

  
‘Making your little human jealous. I think it’s working.’ Alastor respounded, as his eyes shifted to Ryan who was openly glaring at Alastor. 

  
“Anyway, we should get out of here.” TJ said, breaking the staring contest between Alastor and Ryan. 

  
“Yeah, let’s go. I don’t want to be here any longer.” Shane said as he muffled a groan. 

  
Alastor snapped his eyes towards Shane. 

“You okay?” Alastor asked. 

  
Shane scrunched his eyes closed as another wave of pain flared up from his side. 

“Shane?” Ryan asked. 

  
Shane opened his eyes and nodded. 

  
“I’m okay. Let’s go.” Shane mumbled before gently pushing to the front of the group and making his way downstairs.    
  
“You shouldn’t have jumped the railing, Shane. You probably hurt it more than it was before.” Alastor said softly. 

  
Shane nodded.    
  
“I know.” 

_ Are you with me? _

“Wait, what’s wrong with Shane? What happened?” Ryan asked, his eyes clouding with worry. 

  
“I don’t know. It started when he woke up.” Alastor explained. 

“He won’t let me look at it.” Alastor finished. 

  
“I won’t let you look at it because I’m fine. Plus, you used to freak out when I would get a paper cut. I know you won’t take it well.” Shane explained. 

  
“But you haven’t even looked at it yourself. It could be really bad Shane.” Alastor said, quickly getting exasperated. 

  
Shane growled deep down in his throat. 

  
“You really want to do this here? Now? Fine. The goddamn bastard branded me, okay?” Shane snapped as he turned around and lifted his shirt enough for everyone to see.    
  
On the side of Shane’s abdomen was a large circle with multiple demonic symbols in it. Shane quickly put his shirt down.    
  
“Fuck, Shane. That’s not good. He didn’t do that to me. Why did he do it to you?” Alastor asked while TJ and Ryan stared in shock at the symbol that was now covered up. 

Shane sighed and turned around to continue walking. 

“I don’t know.” He said truthfully. 

The room fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes, they reached the bottom steps.    
  
Shane looked around the large room with a concrete floor.    
  
Shane looked up to meet Alastor’s eyes. Shane nodded and started walking towards the concrete slab that was sticking up out of the ground.    
  
“This is too easy.” Shane stated. 

  
“What do you mean?” Ryan asked.    
  
“He wouldn’t just let us go like this. He has something planned.” Shane said thoughtfully.    
  
“Shane, who is he?” Ryan asked confused. 

Shane looked up to meet Ryan’s eyes before glancing at a dark corner of the room. All of Shane’s instincts told him that something was there. 

  
“Shane? Alastor? What is it?” Ryan asked when he noticed how tense they both were. Ryan followed their gaze towards a corner of the room.    
  
Shane and Alastor both stepped in front of the humans. 

**“Going so soon?” ** A demonic voice filled the room. 

“Yes, actually. While I absolutely loved your hospitality, I feel that it’s time to go.” Shane said with a glare resting on his face.

**“You know I can’t let you do that, Shane.” ** The demon glowered. 

“And why the hell not?” Shane asked. 

The figure in the dark scoffed. 

  
**“You know why.” ** The demon said. 

“No, I really don't.” Shane said as he clenched his fist closed. 

The house started to shake as Shane’s emotions started to get the best of him.    
  
Alastor noticed and gently put his hand on Shane’s shoulder. 

‘Stay calm.’ 

_ Are you in or are you out? _

**“You’re strong, Shane. I know that if I let you go, you’ll come back without your little humans. You’ll come back and I don’t feel like dying today.” ** The demon growled. 

  
Shane tried to hold back the snarl that crawled up his throat. Sadly, he failed. A loud rumbling sound emitted from the enraged man.    
  
“Shane, don’t.” Alastor said. 

  
“Think about Ryan. He’s here. He’s watching. Calm down.” Alastor said. 

  
Shane turned to look behind him, at the scared man who was staring at Shane with big, wide eyes. 

  
“Shane? What’s happening?” Ryan asked. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Shane said before turning back to the demon that was still hiding in the shadows of the room. 

The figure was silent for a moment. ]

  
**“He doesn’t know.” ** The demon said to itself. 

“No, he doesn’t. I don’t want him too.” Shane said as he tensed up even more. 

**“We’ll see about that.”** The demon said with a laugh. 

  
Shane growled and the house rumbled more.    
  
“Don’t you fucking dare.” Shane said, his voice demonic. 

The demon laughed more and started to walk out of the shadows. 

A man stood there, his eyes pitch black with horns sticking out of his mudy black hair. 

Shane snarled, his eyes shifting to black as he recognized the demon. 

**“Now, now. None of that.” ** The demon said. 

“Fuck you.” Shane growled. 

  
“You brought me here, for nothing. I’m not going to help you take over hell. You’re fucking insane Nergal. You need to stop this insanity before you piss off more of the higher ranking demons.” Shane said. 

“Aren’t you a higher ranking demon, Shaney.” Nergal said with a sickly sweet smile. 

  
Shane was silent for a moment. 

  
“It doesn’t matter what rank Shane is. What matters is that you are going to let us go.” Alastor said. 

  
“Whatever you say, Executioner.” Nergal growled. 

  
Alastor’s eyes narrowed.    
  
“Do not call him that!” Shane yelled as rubble started to fall from the ceiling. 

_ Are you with me? _

“Shane, it’s okay.” Alastor said, though the scowl did not leave his face. 

  
“I have had it up to here with you Nergal. I would suggest you fuck off before you piss me off.” Shane said with a sadistic smile on his face, his teeth sharpening as he imagined ripping open Nergal’s throat. 

“Or what? You can’t do anything to me. Not with your little human’s here.” Nergal said with a smirk. 

“You’re right. I can’t.” Shane said before turning to look at Alastor.    
  
“Get them out of here.” 

_ Are you drifting through the doubt? _

“Not without you!” Ryan yelled as he snapped out of his shock.    
  
Shane’s black eyes flickered to look at Ryan before they turned back to Alastor. 

  
Alastor nodded and gently grabbed the two men and started to pull them towards the hidden exit. 

  
Shane turned back to Nergal who’s eyes were wide and angry. Shane just smirked. 

  
“Let’s dance.”    
  


_ Are you in or are you out? _

Alastor grabbed a hold of the men before he jumped down the secret floor passage. 

“You know how to get out, right?” Alastor asked as he put the men down. 

  
Shane’s human friend, TJ, nodded.    
  
“It’s this way.” He said, leading them towards the wall that had the secret door.    
  
“Alastor, what’s going to happen to Shane?” Ryan asked as he reluctantly started walking. 

  
“I wouldn’t worry, Ryan. Nergal is strong, but Shane is so much stronger. Trust me, I’ve seen him fight. Shane is ruthless. He’s going to win.” Alastor said. 

“You seem quite confident.” TJ said as Alastor and Ryan caught up with him. 

  
“I am, I know Shane.” Alastor said. 

  
Ryan looked at him for a moment. 

  
“You mean you know that part of Shane.” Ryan said. 

  
Alastor looked down at him and nodded. 

  
“I still can’t believe demons are real.” TJ said before a loud crash rang from upstairs. 

  
Alastor smiled.    
  
“It started.” 

_ Are you in or are you out? _

Shane teleported behind Nergal and scratched his nails along the demon’s back causing more thick black blood to ooze out and onto the floor. The two demons had only been fighting for a few minutes, and already, blood coated the floor. Nergal spun around, his eyes converting each of his emotions. Confusion, anger, hurt, and frustrated. 

“You’re a monster! You’re feral! What the hell is wrong with you?” Nergal yelled as Shane continued to teleport around Nergal, the air turning ashy with black smoke. Nergal screeched in anger as he tried to blindly strike at Shane. 

Shane let out a manic laugh as once again, Nergal missed. Shane appeared in front of a blinded Nergal. 

  
“You made a mistake trying to come up against me.” Shane whispered as he plunged his nails into Nergal’s throat.    
  
More blood rushed to the ground as Nergal dropped to the floor. 

“Y-you’re insane.” Nergal weakly said. 

  
“Only when people mess with my family.” 

_ Are you in or are you out? _

“Where is he? He should be out by now.” Ryan said as he paced in front of the ominous building. 

“Ryan, calm down. It’s only been a few minutes. He’s probably on his way out as we speak.” Alastor said, though he himself was starting to feel ancy. 

A few moments passed in silence before Alastor registered a loud screech of victory echoing from the house. Alastor couldn’t help but smile triumptily. 

Ryan froze in his pacing to look at the house before he turned back to Alastor. 

  
“What the hell was that?” Ryan asked as he took in Alastor’s expression.    
  
Alastor’s eyes turned to look at Ryan before pointing to the top of the house.    
  
Ryan and TJ turned only to see Shane sitting on the top of the house, the sun rising around him. 

“He won.” 

_ Are you with me? _


	2. Extra

“It’s a shame about the camera.” Keith said as he sat down on Shane and Ryan’s desk. 

Shane and Ryan shared a glance before Shane nodded. 

“Yeah, it kinda sucked. The stupid thing broke while we were exploring the house. We lost all of the footage.” Shane lied. 

“What about the other cameras? What happened to them?” Eugene asked. 

Ryan sighed. 

“We didn’t bring them. The first time that we only brought one camera, and our main one broke.” Ryan lied. 

“That fucking sucks. Sorry guys.” Zach said before walking back to his desk, the other Try Guys fallowing. 

“I hate lying to them.” Ryan confessed as he relaxed in his chair. 

“I do as well, but it’s needed.” Shane said before looking back over all of the footage they had actually gotten from the house. 

Turn’s out, Shane’s GoPro had been recording the entire thing. 

Ryan looked at Shane’s computer as Shane started moving the file to the trash. 

“Wait.” Ryan said putting his hand on Shane’s to stop him. 

Shane looked from their hands to Ryan’s face. 

Ryan blushed a bit before plugging in a hard drive and moving the file onto it. 

Shane stared at Ryan for a moment, his head tilted to the side. 

Ryan’s blush only deeped. 

“I-I might want to watch it again someday.” 

“Whatever you say, Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called "Are you with me?" By Nilu.


End file.
